Someone Threw a Rock at Grimmjow!
by SnowPaladin
Summary: A badly wounded Grimmjow is captured by Professor Oak and given to Ash as his first Pokémon. Can this unlikely duo become Super Best Friends, and beat everyone else up? Rated M for Grimmjow's swearing.
1. A Rocky Start

Somebody Threw a Rock at Grimmjow!

_Fuckin Shinigami._

Grimmjow lay broken and bleeding on the soft grass.

_What the hell did he turn into?_

The Cero that had originated between the horn of a demonic white mask had been unlike anything Grimmjow had ever experienced. It tore the very fabric of Hueco Mundo asunder and dump his battered body here. Wherever _here_was. Only one consolation remained to the once triumphant warrior:

_Well, at least it can't get any worse._

Then someone threw a rock at him. And everything went dark.

(-o-)

"Oh my," said Professor Oak. "I believe this could be a previously unknown species of Pokémon. I can't wait to document this momentous discovery!"

He pocketed the now lifeless Pokéball and began the long walk home.

AN: Prepare for the Crazy.


	2. Meet the Coolest Cat in Town

A/N: This is a revised version of the original chapter 2

Ver. 1.0.1 Made formatting changes for consistency

"Spoken Aloud"

_Thoughts_

(Pokémon Language)

Meet the Coolest Cat in Town

"Good luck on your journey!"

Now that the year's new trainer's had at last departed, Professor Oak could get down to the business of examining his latest catch. He retrieved the Pokéball, set up the cameras and diagnostic equipment, and readied his notes.

"Let's find out just exactly what you are my newfound friend."

Professor Oak engaged a release, and a blaze of red light subsided to reveal a menacing creature. A creature that began to _advance on Oak!_

_"Grrrrrrr–"_

"Oh, dear."

(—o—)

_I'm so late!_

Ash Ketchum, habitual over-sleeper, sped to Professor Oak's lab, intent on beginning his Pokémon Journey. He had just reached the outskirts of the complex when he heard a blood-curdling scream, followed by several loud crashes. Ash burst through the door to behold a scene of devastation: books shredded, tables overturned, equipment sparking. He saw Professor Oak huddled behind an overturned table, which was under assault by a fierce, viscous...kitten?

The creature was maybe a foot in length, with sky blue fur, short pointed ears, a slender tail, and sported a pair of small fangs. It wasn't a Pokémon Ash was familiar with, but it didn't seem too far out of the ordinary. The only oddities were a metallic sheen to its claws and a hole in its stomach. Ash was able to discern these features due to the fact that the creature had, in short order, seen Ash, froze, then run at him screeching.

"Grrriiiiiiii!"

(—o—)

When Grimmjow had awoken in comparatively good health, he had been feeling generous. He figured he might offer to let the people who healed him pledge their undying allegiance to his awesome Majesty Grimmjow Jaegerjack, his old Fraccion group could go fuck themselves.

_Bunch of fuckin' quitters!_

However, it had only taken a moment of inspection for what remained of his good will to be ambushed, stabbed, shot, beheaded, and the body left in the street to be devoured by rats.

_I spent the last shred of mercy I had on that worthless red haired, suicidal, idiotic bint! And that Orihime girl too. Now, someone _dies.

The problem was that the old man seemed strangely resistant to death, though the same could not be said of his possessions.

_Books won't save you Fool! Hahaha!_

Grimmjow had just started to advance again when he heard a door open. In the threshold stood a short person with black hair, a person who was currently not protected by a two inch thick solid steel examination table. Grimmjow grinned.

_You'll pay for what you did to me! _

(I'll kill you ALLLLLLLL!)

(—o—)

Ash didn't react fast enough and the creature leaped up and latched onto his face, scratching wildly with its claws.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ash, hold on!"

As Ash flailed on the ground trying to remove the attacking Pokémon, Professor Oak ran into a nearby closet and grabbed a bottle of **Sir Staunchun's Extra Strength Pokémon Repellant. **Oak quickly sprayed the combatants down, then pulled a dazed and coughing cat off of the floor before bolting it into a patented SilphCo. temporary restraining receptacle, or, as interns like to call it, the FUBAR cage. Oak then collapsed panting on the floor.

"Are you all right Ash?"

"Yeah Professor, I'm fine."

"I say, Ash, if you hadn't come along when you did, our little friend here might have kept me trapped all day."

"Speaking of which," said Ash as he examined the Pokémon more closely. "What is he? I've never seen this Pokémon before."

At this, a light came into the Professor's eyes. "This is a newly discovered species of Pokémon! I found it two days ago while taking notes on a flock of Pidgey not too far from here. It was wounded from a wild battle, so I caught it and took it back here. I only just now had the time to examine it closer."

"What did you find out?" asked Ash, always eager to learn about Pokémon.

"It is just fascinating!" Squealed Oak. "The partial metallization present in its extremities is unprecedented, and the hole in its abdomen appears to be a conduit, capacitor, or generator for some kind of elemental energy!"

"Uhh...what?" asked Ash, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. What I mean is, its paws and legs have metal interwoven with flesh, and it also gets power of some kind from hole in its chest. What's exciting about this is the unique nature of the way its flesh and metal combine. Most steel type Pokémon are either composed primarily of metal, or have a clear distinction between flesh and metal, think of a Lucario's spikes, for instance."

"What's a Lucario?"

"Oh, never you mind Ash. The important thing to take away from this is that I was right, and those lunatic colleagues of mine who _insisted _that Steel-type Pokémon possessed only a semblance of true life are going to have to take the time to…the Time! By the Airfoils of Articuno! I'm late!"

Professor Oak burst into frenzied activity. He flipped tables, grabbed the shredded remains of papers, pulled an assortment of computer parts from the smoking shambles where they lay, stacked the whole mess into a tottering pile, and raced out the door with it.

"Professor, wait up!" called Ash. He grabbed Grimmjow's cage and followed.

(—o—)

Five minutes later, Ash and company were in a small auditorium at the school. The Professor had hastily wired together the shredded computer parts into a makeshift projector, lighting system, and microphone. He turned to Ash.

"Ash, most of my supplemental materials were destroyed today, so I'll need your help with this presentation."

Ash grinned.

"Sure Professor, just tell me what to do."

"Well, my notes are also unusable, so we'll just have to wing it."

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and type/evolution ideas for Grimmjow.


	3. Welcome to The World of Pokémon!

A/N: I'm back bitches!

V1.0.1b—Revised sentence in section 2 paragraph 9 for better flow.

"Spoken Aloud"

_Thoughts_

(Pokémon Language)

Welcome to The World of Pokémon!

"Hello, and welcome to the World of Pokémon."

Grimmjow's eyes slowly regained their focus. He looked out from his cage at the back of the auditorium, down to where the human was speaking.

"My name is Oak, people call me the Pokémon Professor," he said happily.

"Our world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon."

He tossed a small red and white sphere onto a table, where it erupted in a flash of light. There now stood a small brown bird in place of the sphere.

_Strange, _thought Grimmjow, _is that some kind of Zanpakuto release?_

"Humans live and work alongside Pokémon everyday. Some choose to train Pokémon to help them battle and grow. Like this young man here."

At this, the black haired boy from earlier vaulted up onto the stage.

"And what's your name?" asked Oak.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

The small humans in the audience laughed, they seemed to be familiar with him.

"What do you want to do in the wide World of Pokémon, Ash?"

"I want to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever!"

_Even the humans have more ambition than my Fraccion, _despaired a disgusted Grimmjow. With this, his thoughts took a dark turn.

_This was a human. I have been thrown into a _cage_ by a human. What did that Cero blast do to me? Even as a lowly Hollow, I would have been able to rend a human with but a flick of my claws. I can't even feel any Spiritual Pressure or Spirit Particles. Is this what I have been reduced to? I, Grimmjow Jaegerjack, rightful King of Heuco Mundo, have been reduced to a…a weakling…_

Wrapped up in his pathetic and uncharacteristic self-pity, the Professor's words passed over him in a blur.

(—o—)

"So you want to be a master of Pokémon, eh Ash?"

"Absolutely Professor!"

"If, like Ash, you want to be a great trainer, you will be taking the Pokémon League Challenge. You will travel to the gyms in this region, and battle their leaders. Each one is an expert in their chosen element. Victory will earn you their badges."

Images of many colorful and bizarre symbols flashed up on the screen. Oak also took out a small metal badge himself. The pidgey from earlier, till now enrapture by the lecture, raced forward with a powerful flap of its wings. It grabbed the badge from Professor Oak mid-flight, looped around the room, and came to rest atop the Professor's head, still happily holding the badge.

"Eh-hem, yes," Oak stammered, "Holding eight badges will grant you entry to the annual Pokémon League Championship Tournament. The winner is granted the title of champion, and they and their Pokémon are entered into the Kanto region Hall of Fame. Each year's champion is also given the opportunity to challenge the Elite Four, and, if successful, the reigning Grand Champion of The Kanto Region. Only the best trainers in the world are capable of winning such an honor."

Ash was nearly bursting with excitement, and sported and huge grin across his face.

'Not all who tackle this challenge do so in order to become champions," Oak continued, "many people choose to take the league challenge in order to see the world, have an adventure, become closer to their Pokémon, and to learn more about themselves. There are so many things to do. You could become an explorer, and search out new lands. You could become a Pokémon Ranger, and guard nature. You can compete in Pokémon Contests and Pokéathelons. You can focus on a single type or a single philosophy. You could become tutors, groomers, breeders, connoisseurs, entertainers, martial artists, and psychics."

"Or even," Oak said with a wink, "Pokémon researchers."

"Even if you decide not to pursue a career focused on Pokémon, they will still play a huge part in your lives. Everyone, from chefs at five star restaurants, to engineers at Silph Co., to the miners in the Union Cave, to the farmers in the countryside, all work side by side with Pokémon. So, with that in mind, it has been my great pleasure to introduce you all your new class: The World of Pokémon!"

The children, and Ash, gave polite applause as the lights flickered back on.

"Now," said Oak, "Are there any questions?"

A brown haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes. You there, in the third row."

"I was wondering, what does a Pokémon researcher do?"

"Well, its quite simple, Pokémon researchers learn new things about Pokémon. Ways of doing this can include: observing Pokémon in their natural habitats, examining samples such as fur or fluids in a lab, performing behavioral and intelligence tests, and watching how Pokémon interact in a manmade setting, which is primarily how a trainer's Pokémon interact both with the trainer and each other."

"What was the last thing you learned, Professor?"

Oak couldn't keep the glee from his voice or his face.

"Just two days ago, I discovered _an entirely new species of Pokémon._"

The class broke into excited chattering.

Someone in the back yelled. "Can we see it Professor?"

"Ash," said Oak, "go bring our little friend to the front."

"Okay Professor."

(—o—)

Grimmjow's reverie was disturbed by the jostling of his cage. Ash was bringing him up front. Grimmjow simply let out a small sigh, and remained in a prone position, his head nestled between his splayed front paws.

_And now they're going to try and humiliate me, *sigh* its Aizen all over again._

The small humans crowded around him.

"Whoa," one said, "He's _so cool."_

One of Grimmjow's ears twitched.

_Well, _he thought, _even so small, I _am_ pretty cool._

"Why is he just laying there?" asked another "he looks sad."

_What the fuck is wrong with you, you pathetic piece of shit? _he thought to himself, _this is just some puny human, and it's making you out for a pussy. Even Aizen couldn't break you. Are you just gonna give up, just like that, just like your damned Fraccion! FUCK. THAT._

Grimmjow raised his head, pushed against his front paws, and gave a long luxurious stretch, as though he hadn't a care in the world. Afterwords, he idly cleaned a paw.

(Sad?) he said, (I don't know what you're talking about, I was taking a nap.)

"Sorry, kitty. We didn't mean to wake you up."

Grimmjow ignored the kitty comment. Instead he idly waved a paw.

(Well, now that you've woken me up, why don't we continue with the boring as _fuck_ lecture. Doc?) he said, looking at Oak.

"Are there any more questions?" asked Oak.

"What's it called?" asked a kid.

"Its a new Pokémon, so we don't know its name," said Oak.

(My name is Grimmjow. Why don't you fucking ask the guy that knows?)

"Grimmjow is an awesome name." said Ash.

_I'm stating to like this kid._

"Well, there you have it folks," said Oak, "my latest discovery, Grimmjow."

The same girl from earlier raised her hand, "What else do people research, besides new Pokémon?"

"One of the most mysterious things about Pokémon, and a thing which we know very little about, is Pokémon evolution."

This caught Grimmjow's attention.

(Evolution?) he asked, tilting his head.

"Why yes, evolution, the process by which Pokémon transform into radically different and more powerful forms is poorly understood."

Oak flicked the lights off again, and fiddled with the projector. A diagram of the Pidgey evolutionary line appeared. Oak moved pidgey helpfully in front of its place on the diagram.

"Most evolution happens as a result of a Pokémon growing both older and stronger. After many battles, some fundamental shift takes place, and the Pokémon changes form in a blinding glow."

He flicked the projector a few more times, the pictures showing the evolution of a Geodude into a Graveler and finally a Golem. Grimmjow was rapt with attention.

_That…that sounds like the changes Hollows go through. Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde._

A glimmer of hope ignited within him.

_This could be my way to restore my true form! I could return to my original strength._

Grimmjow stared with terrible intensity at Oak as the latter spoke.

"Not all changes come from battling, others evolve from contact with evolutionary stones, power items which can instantly change certain Pokémon. Other methods are even more mysterious. Emotions, relationships, abilities, and even the time of the day all play important and poorly understood roles in evolution."

_Powerful stones…the Hogyoku! That was just like the Hogyoku! This is it. This is my way to return to power. Even better, in this strange foreign world, there are no Shinigami, no Hollows…no Aizen. No one powerful enough to challenge me._

(I will carve a bloody path through these pathetic excuses for monsters. I will destroy every gym leader, every would-be champion, and I will fucking find any and every type of stone I need. Nothing will stand in my way, you hear me you fucking bitches! The King is coming back!)

(—o—)

Professor Oak felt very uneasy when the Grimmjow made those threatening noises towards the projector screen, but that was nothing compared to the chill which trickled down his spine as the kitten _laughed_.

"Grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii-grii!"

A/N: This chapter may be expanded in the future for world building purposes. Version # will be at the top for easy reference.


	4. Leafing Oak's

A/N: Let's set our whole lives on fire.

Ver. 1.0.1 Formatting Changes for Consistency

"Spoken Aloud"

_Thoughts_

(Pokémon Language)

Leafing Oak's

Once Grimmjow, Ash, and Oak had made their way back to the lab, Grimmjow took a moment to rip the Silph Co. Temporary Restraining Device in two, and fill the humans in on what would be expected of them.

Grimmjow's claws dug into the cloth on Ash's back as with one…two…three quick leaps, he made his way atop Ash's head. Despite this, his claws didn't tear the fibers of Ash's jacket, nor did they rend or bruise the resilient flesh beneath. Astride his makeshift throne, the regal kitten addressed his would-be allies.

(All right pathetic human, and Ash, I have an offer for you. One you would be fuckin' stupid not to take. I, the Great and Glorious Grimmjow, require a guide to this bizarre world of stupid humans and pathetic excuses for monsters. In return for your undying service and loyalty, I will help you on your quest to be…what did you call it? The world's greatest…Pokémon master. I will also allow the tall human to make a case for why I should not _devour his pathetic soul for his insolence_!)

He leapt off of Ash's head and onto the metal table, and looked deep into Ash's eyes. He liked the determination he saw there.

(So, what's it gonna be?)

(—o—)

Ash's easily distracted mind had, during the trek back to Oak's lab, begun to spiral and sputter back to its original goal, obtaining his starter Pokémon and beginning his journey. There was a problem though, he _had _noticed the absence of the dozen or so starter Pokémon from their proper place in the professor's lab. His thoughts now turned to devising a way to get a Pokémon from Oak.

_I really what to take Grimmjow with me. He looks really strong, and it would be awesome to have a Pokémon that no one knows about. I can't wait to see the look on Gary's face when he finds out. He'll be so jealous. The only thing is, how do I convince Professor Oak?_

The answer came to him as Grimmjow began a monologue from his head. When Grimmjow leapt down and stared into his eyes, Ash saw the iron will they possessed, and Grimmjow's intent was clear.

"Professor!" yelled Ash "Let me take Grimmjow as my first Pokémon. He wants to come with me, and you already gave away all the others."

"Ash…" Oak began hesitantly "I was hoping to keep the Grimmjow here and study him, this is a tremendous discovery and needs proper atten…tion…"

Oak trailed away as he saw Grimmjow bear his teeth, his claws carving deep rivulets into the solid steel table beneath him. Oak remembered the devastation Grimmjow had wrought earlier that day, and, as he looked at his lab, at the veritable ruin it had been reduced to, the icy Venomoth of fear fluttered about in his stomach. Oak swallow heavily.

"But, then again," he said hastily, "what better way to learn about a new Pokémon then to train and journey with it. let me get you some supplies."

As he scurried away, Grimmjow relaxed, smiled, and gave a contented, "Grimm."

Oak returned and laid several objects on the table, at Grimmjow's feet. They were composed of assorted metal and plastic. Grimmjow crouched down to give them a tentative sniff, and batted them about a bit with his paws. He turned back to Ash.

"Gri-Gri-Grimm, Grimmjow-jow gri-Jow-gri Grimmjow Jow?" he said, tilting his head inquisitively.

"What _are _these things Professor?" Asked Ash.

Professor Oak held up one item. It was a medium sized rectangle of grey metal. It was bisected by a vertical stripe of red, and two regularly spaced inverse chevrons of red paint lanced out from the main line.

"This," said Professor Oak. "is a researcher's Pokédex. Most people call it a Professor-Dex. It enables you to gather and record sophisticated information in the field. Far more than what you could learn with a traditional Pokédex. We'll be using this to keep up with Grimmjow. Here take it."

He tossed the Professor-Dex to Ash. As he held and inspected it, a panel in its back slid open, and a small needle jammed into Ash's hand, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Ash yelled, tossing it to his other hand. "What was that?"

"Blood sample," said Oak. "so it has your genetic signature in case it's lost or stolen."

The Professor-Dex let loose an electric shock which traveled up Ash's arm into his torso, causing him to shudder violently.

"And that?"

"Personal field recognition"

"Anything else going to hurt me?"

"Just the—"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

A bright flash had erupted from another hidden panel on the front, this one concealing a lens aperture.

"Just the facial and ocular structure scanner. That should be all, it's now registered to you."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ash as he leapt into the air, tears streaming down his face. Grimmjow was laughing maniacally, rolling on the table.

"What else do you have for me?"

"Just a few things to help you take care of a unknown Steel subtype. Some acid to clean unwanted buildup, metal polish for his claws, and special gloves to keep you from dissolving while you do it. Shampoo, nail file, electrolysis machine, various scanners, nutritional supplements, and a case of berries to to try out. Taste preferences can indicate a lot about a Pokémon."

"Of course," said Professor Oak, "we can't forget the most important item."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out…a Pokéball.

Ash received it into his cupped hands reverently.

_It's really, finally happening…_

His entire arm shook as he clenched the Pokéball fiercely, a tight smile etched onto his face. Each of his limbs seemed likely to snap under the tension of Ash's restrained energy. All at once, he exploded in movement.

"Yes! I've got—my very first Pokémon" He held the ball up high.

(—o—)

Grimmjow loped along after Ash, who blazed towards the end of town: the beginning of Route 1. Ash slid to a halt at the threshold, and Grimmjow stopped as well. A long dirt road wound gently between soft seas of light green and gold grass. Occasionally, those seas were broken by islands of low, broad-leafed trees. The sun was high overhead, and the light glinted off the grass as the wind swept over it, making waves in the tall stalks. This continued as far as Grimmjow could see.

"Well buddy," said Ash.

_A tad over-familiar maybe, _thought Grimmjow, _I need to have a chat with him later._

"This is it, the first step on our Jour—" he was interrupted by a terrible shriek. One unlike Grimmjow had ever heard, on any world.

He spun around and crouched low, ready for a fight.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

The roar was immense and powerful, but all Grimmjow could see was a human female: tall, slim, with brown hair that had two spiky bangs jutting forward. He was confused.

_Did this human make that sound? She seems to know Ash. What's going on?_

Grimmjow didn't think this human would pose much of a threat, so he decided to let Ash deal with it.

All right Ash, let's see what you're made of. Attack!

His words went unheeded, instead Ash swallowed heavily, and spoke.

"Oh…hi—Mom."

Grimmjow, being a Hollow, had only a vague notion of parentage and filial relationships. But he had enough to realize that he wanted no part of any of this.

"Don't you 'Hi Mom' me. Do you realize how worried I've been? You were gone, Oak was gone, his lab was destroyed and the starter Pokémon were all missing. I thought you been kidnapped, or that you attacked Oak because he gave all the Pokémon away, or that you'd just left without saying goodbye."

Over the course of her rant, she'd gotten both closer and sadder. By the end she was right next to Ash and nearly in tears.

"Oh my little Ashy-washy. I'm going to miss you."

She enveloped the small human in a bone-crushing hug, and nuzzled against his head.

"Gah—Mooommm. You're embarrassing me in front of my Pokémon."

It was true, the 'Ashy-washy' comment had set Grimmjow snickering.

Ash's mom immediately brightened up.

"Oh, you got a Pokémon after all. Why don't you introduce me?"

"Great idea!"

Ash picked Grimmjow up, and Grimmjow quickly broke loose and clambered atop Ash's head. Even from his loftier vantage point, he had to tilt his head up to meet Ash's mom's eyes.

Ash gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"This is Grimmjow, he's a new type of Pokémon that Professor Oak discovered a few days ago. He's the one who wrecked the lab."

Ash's voice swelled with pride.

"Oak trusted me to train and study him, I guess I'm just that good."

"I'm very proud of you Ash," said Ash's mom, "he's so _cute_."

She reached out and pet Grimmjow. He quickly knocked her hand away and growled deeply.

(Two things lady. One, I'm the Great Grimmjow, I look fierce and deadly, not cute. Secondly, keep your dirty hands to yourself, or I'll fucking cut them off.)

As he stared menacingly at her, her smile faded. Grimmjow felt something then, something unexpected.

_Fear._

Grimmjow was no stranger to fear. You felt fear when you were facing danger, or had something to lose. He felt fear every day during his quest to become a Vasto Lorde. The fear of losing, of failing, of simply starving, lost alone in a desert devoid even of hollows. He felt fear when facing his fellow Espada. And Aizen, he feared Aizen. Fear kept him focused. It gave him clarity, and it gave him an impetus to ascend higher. If he had feared that red haired shinigami, feared him enough to kill him outright, instead of allowing that girl to heal him, he might not be here, a broken shell of his former self.

This was not like that. Not like his journey, or the Espada, or even Aizen. It was so much worse. It was an ocean of fear. He couldn't move, he was _drowning_, was _dying_.

Then it stopped. It had only lasted an instant.

(What the _hell_ was _that_?) said Grimmjow.

"Well aren't you just the fierce little fighter," said Ash's mom "be sure and take care of my little Ashy."

(Seriously,) said Grimmjow (_What_ the hell _was_ that?)

"You'll need to take care of Grimmjow too Ash, and all the other friends you'll make. I just know you're going to have a wonderful time, Ash."

Ash's mom was hugging him again.

(What are you doing you stupid human? Don't just stand there. _Let's go!)_

Grimmjow leapt off Ash and dashed down the road. Ash, startled, took a moment to start running after.

"Hey! Wait up Grimmjow!"

He turned back as he ran.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Ashy! Call whenever you can. I'll miss you! And be sure to wear…clean…"

Whatever she said was swallowed my the wind. Ash caught up with Grimmjow, who hadn't slowed a whit. The two of them raced North, into the unknown.

(—o—)

A/N: The Chapter Divisions are based entirely around my desire for clever wordplay.


	5. The Road to Viridian City

A/N: Burn down your houses, its time for another update.

Ver. 1.0.1 Made formatting changes for consistency

"Spoken Aloud"

_Thoughts_

(Pokémon Language)

The Road to Viridian City

We join our heroes on Route 1. After a tumultuous start, Ash and Grimmjow are heading north to Viridian City, hoping to get their first gym badge.

(—o—)

They hadn't stopped running since they left Pallet Town. That was nearly two hours ago. The sun had passed its zenith, and its hot rays beat down on Ash and Grimmjow. Ash was sweating, and even Grimmjow had begun to pant heavily when Ash suggested they stop.

They slowed down, and Grimmjow trotted after Ash towards the shade of a large tree. Now sheltered, Ash flopped down onto his stomach and groaned. Grimmjow merely sat on his haunches and worked on calming down his breathing.

Grimmjow was…unused to the intensely _physical_ nature of this world. In Heuco Mundo, his awareness was broad, but only noticed what needed to be noticed. He could feel, using his spiritual awareness, the density of spiritual particles, the number and location of every Hollow or Shinigami within a 2 kilometer radius. He could also feel a creature's spiritual pressure, which would let him gauge their power. Here, his awareness was reduced in scope, but _much_ more intense. He could feel the creaking of his bones, the tightening of his muscles, the hot and insistent rush of air through his lungs. He could also feel the heat of this place, and its true sun, so very unlike the cold imitation of Las Noches. He could even _see_ the heat, its rippling waves causing slight distortions to the light in the distance as it rose from the ground.

Grimmjow was also aware of something alien to him. A strange…need, somewhat reminiscent of his old hunger for souls, but where that hunger originated and radiated out from the hole in his abdomen, this one seemed to suffuse throughout the entirety of his body. It was strongest in his tongue and throat for some strange reason.

(Ash. This is going to sound strange, but I _need_ something, and I don't know what. Fuck. I feel terrible. Something this stupid world did to me, no fucking doubt about it. Have any ideas?)

This was delivered with several pauses for breath. He had managed to slow down his panting, but with every word he spoke each breath was became deeper, and he couldn't stop his tong from lolling out.

Ash looked up when Grimmjow started talking. When he finished, Ash grinned.

"I bet you're thirsty, right Grimmjow? I know I am."

Ash pulled out a bottle and some sort of extremely large cup. He set the cup on the ground, and opened the bottle. From the bottle, he filled the cup with a transparent liquid—water, Grimmjow realized.

_Please fucking tell me this asshole isn't going to make tea. I hate tea._

But Ash did not make tea, instead he held the bottle slightly above his head, and poured the water into his mouth. Ash gasped contentedly, then wiped the excess moisture from his lips.

"The water in that bowl is for you Grimmjow, help yourself."

Grimmjow walked up to the 'bowl' and gave it an appraising glance. It seemed too large and unwieldy for him to lift to his mouth in his current state, but if pushed down on one side, he could tilt it and take a drink.

He did so, but instead of slightly tilting the large cup, he flipped it straight up. Water flew out and soaked Grimmjow. Ash was laughing which made Grimmjow very put out.

"You don't need to do all that," Ash said between bouts of laughter, "just put your head down inside it and drink."

(I know that you fucking _moron_!) Grimmjow yelled. (I'm just cooling myself off.)

He splashed a bit more water on his back with his paws.

"Oh," said Ash, "good idea"

Ash poured some water onto his head.

_Good. I think he bought it._

Grimmjow walked over to the bowl, which was not a cup, and dipped his muzzle into what water remained. Drinking the water was a pleasant sensation. He felt his thirst-need subside as he devoured the liquid. Thirst was a type of hunger which Grimmjow now understood.

(All right, enough rest, let's get a move on.)

Grimmjow looked around.

(Where's the fucking road?)

(—o—)

Ash shielded his eyes as he looked up at the sun.

_The sun rises in the East and sets in the West. East is to the right of West and West is to the left of North. West is that way, so North must be __**that**__ way. And Viridian City is North of Pallet Town. It's so simple!_

"We need to go _that_ way!"

Ash trundled off into the tall grass. In a direction most certainly not North, and which didn't lead to either the Route 1 road, or Viridian City.

Grimmjow had his doubts, but being from an endless desert with only one real place of interest in it, does not encourage the development of an innate sense of direction. Also the sun moved, that was some _crazy _shit.

About two hours passed as they made their way along Ash's chosen path. The grass grew longer as they journeyed. Starting at Ash's waist near the tree they had rested at, it eventually reached up to his chin. Grimmjow, whose view was blocked by this higher grass, had taken to climbing up Ash's shoulder every once in a while to get a better look at his surroundings. Pallet Town had vanished from sight even before they had stopped to rest.

The hills gradually began to grow larger, and the trees taller, albeit more sparsely distributed. Ash began to have some slight doubts as to his current location and direction. He wasn't worried by any means. Never mind the people and trainers, experienced trainers even, who regularly vanished into the wilderness, never to be heard from again; _that_ didn't even cross Ash's mind. He was simply a bit worried about looking like an idiot in front of Grimmjow.

_Gary can just shut up. I'm not an idiot. I am going to be the greatest Pokémon trainer ever. Maybe I just took a wrong turn around that large hill back there. Yeah, I must have gone West when I should have gone North. Let me see that map._

He unshouldered his pack, and had just unzipped it when he froze. A high-pitched buzzing noise had become apparent, and it was getting louder.

"Grimmjow, get ready, I think that sound is a Pokémon getting closer."

"Griiim!"

Grimmjow crouched low, a feral snarl on his face.

Ash got down behind Grimmjow and pulled out his Dex, tense with anticipation.

The buzzing sound grew closer…closer…closer—it was nearly at then when it darted to the right! Ash could make out three distinct buzzing noises. They weaved around and around Ash and Grimmjow. Grimmjow's head swiveled , his ears twisted, and his body spun as he tried to keep track of all three sounds. HIs hackles were raised, and he had just opened his mouth for a challenging roar when Ash placed his hand on Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow gave him a _baffled _look, but Ash just motioned for him to be quiet, and started crawling forward towards the buzzing, which had begun to move away. Grimmjow was right behind.

They came to a clearing, but not a natural one. The grass had been cut short with strange uneven strokes. Fierce winds had trampled any errant patches down further, while scattering the clippings into the air. This formed a clearing which extended throughout the depression formed by the surrounding hills. At its center were the creatures who caused this, great green bugs with lizard-like heads, fiercely beating translucent wings, and terrible curved blades where their hands should be.

The wild Pokémon were locked in thruway combat. They raced across the clearing, flying at extreme speeds. The swipes of their blades were often dodged, occasionally blocked, and rarely hit. What hits there were, however, seemed brutal. Gashes over half a meter long could be carved into the ridged armor of their skin by a single strike. The three showed enough injuries that the fight must have been going on for some time.

Grimmjow was watching with obvious interest.

"Jow? Gri-Gri-Grimm, Grimmjow-jow?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm," hummed Ash, "I dunno, I've never seen that Pokémon before."

He pulled out his Professor-Dex and pointed it at the Pokémon. It unfolded and sparked to life.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Scyther use their blades both to sculpt their environment and to eviscerate their prey. Scyther is a Bug and Flying type Pokémon."

"Cool" said Ash, "I think we should…what?"

Grimmjow was staring at him with _disgust_.

"_What?_" asked Ash, "I don't see what—oh."

The Scyther were also staring at Ash. They had heard his Professor-Dex.

(—o—)

(Why is my life full of idiots?) asked Grimmjow.

(Let me be blunt,) said the leftmost Scyther, (you are trespassing on our land. _Leave.)_

(Trespassing?) said Grimmjow, (well I guess in that case I should…tell you to go _fuck yourselves_. I don't take orders from anyone, and especially not from overgrown bugs!)

(Knaves, shall we call a halt to intraspecies hostility?) asked the middle Scyther.

(Aye!) they replied.

(And shall we then open interspecies hostility?)

(Aye!)

The Scyther looked at Grimmjow and Ash intensely.

"What are they talking about Grimmjow?" asked Ash.

(They're talking about a fight.) said Grimmjow, as a feral smile began to work its way across his muzzle. (I'll take the two on the left, you take the one on the right.)

(There being three for and two abstaining, interspecies hostilities have been opened.) The Scyther on the right said, and disappeared.

Grimmjow jumped and spun in the air, slamming his paw into Ash's head and sending him crashing to the ground. Where his neck was just a moment before, there appeared in a shower of sparks the three interlocking blades of the Scyther. Grimmjow landed lightly on top of them. He growled, rather cutely, at the left two.

(You're mine, bitches!) he yelled, (Handle the other one, loser!)

Grimmjow pushed off their blades with his powerful legs and slammed into the sinister Scyther's chest.

(—o—)

Ash saw Grimmjow tackle a Scyther, and he saw them followed by a second Scyther, quickly becoming embroiled in heated conflict.

"Grimmjow use—eep!" Ash gave a small squeaking noise as the third Scyther's scythe swished by his face. The Scyther's backhand followup did not miss, and Ash was flung back bodily. Startled, he scrambled to his feet and did the only thing he could: run away. Ash made for a nearby copse of trees, hoping to lose the Scyther in their confines, and go back to help Grimmjow. He shouldn't be missing his first Pokémon battle anyway.

_Though if Gary asks how I did in my first battle, I can tell him how well I did _in_ my first Pokémon battle. Heh._

Such thoughts buoyed his spirits as Ash dashed, dodged, rolled, and ran to escape the deadly swords of his foe. Ash was already tired from his earlier running, but his opponent looked the worse for wear. From the few glimpses Ash could grab, he saw an exoskeleton marred by fresh scratches, the green of its outer chitin glowering to a sickly yellow inside deep dry gashes. That green wasn't looking too bright either, it faded in uneven patches, an effect caused by a combination of nutrient and moisture loss, as well as overheating, a fact also attested to by the unbalanced buzzing of its diaphanous wings. These signs, as well as the size of the clearing in which Grimmjow now battled, suggested that the three Scyther had fought for many hours. More importantly, it meant that Ash stood a solid chance of getting away from the Scyther, and back to Grimmjow.

Ash reached the trees and began madly weaving through them. Left, right, right, left, juke right, then left again. Just when he thought that he had lost his pursuer, Ash ran headlong into a tall birch tree near the center of the grove. He spun around just in time to see a shining blur streaking toward his neck. The Scyther's blade sunk deep into the flesh of the tree, halting millimeters from Ash's neck. He was about to breathe a sigh of relieve when the second strike came from the opposite blade. Ash had nowhere else and no more time to dodge, so he just pressed up against the first scythe, and prayed that the tree would stop the second one as it had the first. It did, barely. Though he was alive, Ash was now stuck between two blades of his Scyther opponent, a quarter of a meter from his growling visage. Ash had no room to back up, nor could he duck under the blades, they were too close together, so, once again, Ash took the only course of action which came to his mind. He dove forward, and Headbutted the Scyther.

It screamed in fury.

Its blades tore through the truck of the tree.

The elm tree fell.

(—o—)

A loud crashed caused the three combatants to pause, looking toward the collapsed woods to see if the victor would be an ally or opponent. When after several seconds no one emerged, they resumed fighting with renewed vigor.

_Fuck. If that Ash kid can't even beat one measly bug, and a wounded one at that, I may have to get rid of him._

Those were the trails along which Grimmjow's mind ran, though cohesive thoughts would be interspersed with the less conscious thoughts of _dodge, attack, block, maneuver, _or _exploit,_ which formed the bulk of his mental efforts during combat. Delude himself however he may, the truth of the matter was, Grimmjow was loosing, and he was loosing rather badly. His opponents may be wounded and slow, and their attacks may be doing little damage to his tough flesh, but a little damage is better than no damage. Grimmjow just couldn't seem to hurt them. He had returned to the style of quadrapedal combat quite easily, but his teeth, his claws, and his legs simply seemed unable to harm his two bug brawlers.

Dodging a series of quick slices, he considered his approach. Their armor seemed thickest on their torso, and while he had been unable to harm the slightly weaker skin near the face and neck, he might be able to hurt them if he could just find a weak point. As another dual swipe passed his face he found his target, the joint connecting the blade to the arm. It was the thinnest piece of chitinous exoskeleton he could see.

He jumped over a low slash from one Scyther, landed, then sprang as the Scyther's momentum from its swing exposed its back to Grimmjow. WIthout any friction from contact with the ground, and aided by the Scyther's misdirected wings the tackle launched the Scyther halfway across the clearing, and left Grimmjow hanging in midair for a crucial split second.

In an instant, the other Scyther was beside him, and it swung down with a brutal slash, slamming Grimmjow into the ground and igniting a line of stinging pain across his back. It was what he had been waiting for. With lightning quickness, Grimmjow latched his jaw on the Scyther's blade joint. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Scyther's own eyes widening with fear. Grimmjow bit down. Hard.

_Crack._

There was a sickening sound, but it came, not from the Scyther's ruined arm, but from Grimmjow's jaw as the maxilla and mandible bones grated on each other. They were unharmed, but the pain made Grimmjow wince. Scyther's face alit with content savagery. He flicked his arm up, tearing Grimmjow's grip free and leaving the kitten suspended momentarily in midair. Scyther vanished. Moving too fast to perceive it took a flying start and struck Grimmjow's limp body with terrifying force. The impact knocked Grimmjow clear across the clearing…and into the waiting arms of the second Scyther.

They knocked him back and forth as though in a bizarre tennis match. Their swords weren't dull, and the repeated blows began to tear through Grimmjow's resilient flesh, though he had not yet begun to bleed. One of the Scyther gave a mighty upward swing, sending Grimmjow aloft much higher than before. The two Scyther raced upward, carried aloft by their iridescent wings, each beating so fast they seemed like blazes of rainbow fire. As one, they slashed their scythes into Grimmjow from opposite sides. Grimmjow plummeted, spinning, into the ground, while the Scyther gracefully looped around.

Grimmjow struggled slowly to his feet.

(You seem very keen on getting injured.) said a Scyther. (Are you sharp enough to see that you cannot win, cease your trespassing, and apologize for your insults?)

(I don't fucking back down from a fight!) roared Grimmjow. (I don't care how long it takes, I'll murder every last one of you! I'll rip out your eyes, feast on your entrails! I will punch you in the god damn face.)

"Grimmjow!"

Dirty and disheveled, Ash came cresting over the hill.

(About fucking time!) yelled Grimmjow, but despite the harsh words, he was smiling. (Let's do this!)

"Yeah! Grimmjow, use Tackle!"

_What the fuck is he taking about?_

(What the fuck _are_ you talking about?)

"Uh…do you not know that one? Sorry, the Dex doesn't have any of your attacks listed because, you know, you're a new Pokémon."

_How about scratch?_ thought Ash.

"Umm…Grimmjow, attack with Scratch"

(Are you joking? You must be joking, because it _sounded_ like you you were trying to give me an order, and that's just fucking stupid. Hahaha.) Grimmjow advanced on Ash the whole while, looking positively dangerous.

(—o—)

(Should we take advantage of their distraction to excise them from the area?) asked a Scyther.

The tempered–kitten was mauling its human. Its shouts betrayed its remarkable ignorance of, not only Pokémon–human relations, but also of the world in general.

(Perhaps, but we might be better served by sheathing our aggression and taking this opportunity to rest.) said the other Scyther pointedly. (Besides,) he continued, (I find this highly amusing.)

(—o—)

Ash was screaming. He supposed that Grimmjow was angry for Ash having left him to fight two Pokémon without his guidance. So Ash apologized, to no avail, everything he said served only to make Grimmjow angrier.

"Gah! Grimmjow, attack _them_, I'm on your side!"

Grimmjow cracked his head into Ash's, sending the latter sprawling to the ground. As Grimmjow loped off to battle, Ash clambered to his feet.

_Maybe I should just let him do what he wants for now, he seems really mad, and I can talk to him about it after the battle._

While Ash was considering this, Grimmjow had already rejoined the fight. Unfortunately, the Scyther seemed to have the upper hand. They sped around too fast for Ash to catch more then an odd glimpse when they stopped to change direction or launch an attack. Grimmjow had managed to get in close to one and was trying in vain to damage the tough hide of the Scyther. Ash saw the second Scyther prepare for a slash which would definitely hurt Grimmjow, and Grimmjow couldn't see it coming…

"Grimmjow! Behind you! Bite it!"

Grimmjow pushed off the first Scyther, spun, and caught the second Scyther's arm in his teeth,He bit down and his foe shrieked with pain. Grimmjow didn't let up, instead, he whipped his head around, and slammed the Scyther into one another, sending them tumbling across the grass. Grimmjow seemed…confused?

"What's wrong Grimmjow? You nailed those guys!" Ash said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gri-gri-grimm, jow jow grimjow-gri?" said Grimmjow.

"We'll talk about whatever that means later. We have a battle to win!"

"Gri!" agreed Grimmjow.

The Scyther picked themselves up and began to circle were moving more slowly now.

"Grimmjow Tackle attack. Go!"

Grimmjow was off like a shot. He rammed his shoulder into the Scyther in front of him, eliciting a pained grunt.

"He's behind you again. Use Bite! Catch the blade with your teeth!"

Grimmjow did just that. The look of shock on his opponent's face was pleasing to him.

"Now Double Kick."

Grimmjow, still holding the scythe, yanked down and leapt up. He slammed his right foot across the unfortunate Scyther's face, then spun and did the same with the left foot. Grimmjow completed the spinning kick maneuver, just in time to push off of his dazed opponent's head, jump over the strikes from the first Scyther, who had gotten back up, and deliver an inverse bicycle kick which sent his opponent straight into the ground.

"Now, before they can recover, use Quick Attack."

Grimmjow wasn't fast enough, his opponents pushed themselves onto all fours, then speedily knocked Grimmjow back about half-a-dozen meters, gaining valuable space.

"That didn't work, guess you don't know Quick Attack. It doesn't matter, let's finish this. Scratch!"

But Grimmjow didn't move, he was shaking slightly, and his head was bent.

"Grimmjow what's wro—"

Grimmjow reared his head back and let out a fierce roar, fierce even for all that it was high pitched and had a trace of a meow in it. The Scyther stared for several seconds, then, as one, they turned and fled. In moments, they were out of sight.

(—o—)

Grimmjow was elated. Any trace of doubt remaining about his current predicament was swept away in a rising tide of self-satisfaction. He would fight, win, and grow, and he would regain his former power. It was as simple as that. What wasn't simple was the course of action required by his…bizarre ally. He seemed so weak, but his defenses were resilient to damage, and he had managed to defeat that other bug-creature, while Grimmjow hadn't even been able to damage them. At least, not until Ash had come back and started…giving orders? That didn't seem like quite the right way to look at it. Grimmjow had felt compelled to do anything the human had said, but when he had, his effectiveness was massively increased. There was power in names, Grimmjow understood that. Could Ash's knowing and calling out the names of Grimmjow's techniques be responsible for the increase in power? Now that he knew those names, would Grimmjow be able to use them effectively without Ash's help?

_The only way I'll find out is in another battle. No need to hurry, one will find me soon enough._

Grimmjow may have seemed a hot-headed during his time as an Espada, but he understood the value of patience and rest, especially now that he had his Hunger back, albeit in a strange and lesser form.

_Wait, do I have to eat those guys to Evolve? Ehh, nothing I can do about it now._

Grimmjow realized the world was spinning. No, wait, rather, he was being spun in Ash's arms. Ash was cheering wildly, babbling about how well they did in the battle, which was apparently his first.

_Well that explains his exuberance. _thought Grimmjow, _but that's really no excuse…_

(To look like a mother fucking chuckle head!) He finished aloud.

Ash launched Grimmjow gleefully into the air. Grimmjow landed lightly on his feet.

(Ugh, fine, celebrate. Next time just try to do it in a way that makes you look like a fighter, not a pansy.) said Grimmjow.

Ash had stopped making a fool of himself, and was staring questioningly at Grimmjow.

"Uh…Okay?" Ash said uncertainly.

Alright good. Now, the important question on my mind is: (What the _fucking_ hell did you _do_? Do you have some special ability that empowers people? Is it just the power of knowing technique names? Why didn't you say anything about this before? WELL? Grimmjow said this all very fast and loud, stomping back and forth in front of Ash.)

"…What?" asked Ash.

(Wha-What do you mean _what?_ Was I not clear enough fuck face? What did you do when you were calling out techniques earlier?)

"Grimmjow…you…you know I can't understand you, right?" said Ash hesitantly.

(What?) Grimmjow asked flatly.

"I mean…Pokémon speak a different language. They can understand humans, but we can't understand you."

(…Is this a joke? A one way language is the stupidest thing I've ever…heard…) that was what Grimmjow meant, but now that he was paying attention, it was not what he heard coming out of his mouth.

What he said was "Jow? Grimmjow-jow Grii-Grii Jow Grimm…jow…"

_What the fuck? _Grimmjow thought softly.

(—o—)

Ash began trying to find his way back to the road while Grimmjow pondered the wonders of Pokémon—Human communication. He seemed to be trying to form human words, judging by his contorted facial expressions, as well as the distorted "Grimm's" which emanated from the shifting structure. Every once in a while, he would bound up Ash's side, and make some impassioned statements.

Which Ash responded to with:

"Sorry Grimmjow, I didn't understand _that_ one either."

Grimmjow's face would fall, and he went back into the routine he had established. After about an hour, he had taken to quietly muttering to himself, and by the conclusion of the second hour, he was silent.

The sun hung low, fat, and red in the sky as Ash and Grimmjow crested another hill.

"It'll be dark soon," he said, "we'd better make camp."

The hill they were now on was devoid of the tall grass of the valleys, in its place was a short springy grass of a lighter color, much more coiled and prone to flowering, which it did in small purple and ivory clumps. In the light of the setting sun, the purples were deep and dusky, while the ivory petals were streaked with red and golden light. A lone twisting tree spread its branches over the northern side of the hill, which, being devoid of any other obscuring fauna, offered a good view of the surrounding plains. There were no signs of human habitation.

As Ash set up camp, Grimmjow nosed through everything. He trampled through the tent, rooted in Ash's backpack, sniffed around the firewood, and generally made a nuisance of himself. He stopped bothering Ash while Ash made the fire, however, and when it was beginning to move from smolder to simmer, Ash found Grimmjow silently watching the last rays of the setting sun.

"Grimmjow-jow Grii." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah," said Ash "It _is _amazing."

"Grii-Grii-Grimm. Grimmjow. Jow." Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"Getting tired? Okay, in that case, Grimmjow Return!"

Red lightning arced out, and Grimmjow was gone.

(—o—)

Hueco Mundo.

One moment he had been with the human, the next, here. There was no mistaking it. The pale, lifeless dunes of sand. The endless black of the sky, broken only by the stable and stationary moon, so unlike the animated sun of Ash's world. This could be nowhere else but Hueco Mundo, and yet…

…and yet there was something utterly unlike Hueco Mundo, whose lifelessness was a facade broken by the unlife of the Hollows. Their presence permeated the air of Hueco Mundo with a palpable sense of dread, an unease which would stay with even its most powerful denizens. It was this dread whose absence betrayed the falseness of the illusion.

Grimmjow reached out and rent the world in two.

(—o—)

Ash had just finished rolling out his sleeping bag when the Pokéball on his hip split open and disgorged Grimmjow.

"What's the matter?" Asked Ash, "Don't like your Pokéball?"

Grimmjow just glared at him. Grimmjow's stomach grumbled, and he looked at it confusedly, but Ash just looked sheepish as his own stomach replied in kind.

"I guess in all the excitement, I kind of forgot about dinner."

He pulled two yellow cans from his pack, popped them open, and set them just inside the ring of rocks which lined the fire. Ash dropped a few more branches onto the flames, which settled, with many a crickle and crackle, into the slow burn best suited to heating foodstuffs and warming campgrounds. After some time had passed, and the last vestiges of color had drained from the western sky, and a cloak of cool air settled down upon the plains, Ash took the cans from the fire, poured one into a bowl, which he set near Grimmjow, and took the other for himself. He commenced devouring the food with rabid desire.

Grimmjow, more familiar with hunger then any other mortal motivation, wasted no time in joining in. The food was some strange combination of solid and liquid, warm and savory, it stilled Grimmjow's food-hunger and thirst-hunger which had also begun to bother him.

Grimmjow finished his meal, and gazed about at the darkness around him. Once again he was struck by how different this world was, even its darkness wasn't dark. Instead, the black of the night sky was besmirched by deep purples and blues, illuminated by innumerable pinpricks of light, which were variously and vibrantly colored, and seemed to shimmer and sparkle as they wheeled overhead. The moon soon rose, and though it lacked the stability of the one he had known, and though it's light was more silver and richer than the pale white of Hueco Mundo, its presence was still a comfort. Under its strange luminescence, sleep took him.

(—o—)

A/N: Any of Ash's Pokémon not mentioned in this fic do not exist in this universe. That means no Charmander that need rescuing, no Butterfree, Bulbasaur, etc. Those species still exist, but not those specific individuals. Pikachu is a special case. In this universe, there are no Pichu, Pikachu, or Raichu.


End file.
